ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gubila
was an aquatic, fish-like kaiju that attacked an undersea base. It was lured unto land and killed by Ultraman. A second one appeared in the world of Ultraman Saga, but Ultraman Cosmos calmed it and let it go, only for it to be killed by Alien Bat. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 50 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Undersea History Ultraman Within the depths of the pacific ocean, a strange new beast crawled forth. A fish-like monstrosity, it began a relentless assault on a newly constructed underwater science facility. Its attacks trapped several people within the base, including members of the Science Patrol. As the others tried to rescue them, it became obvious their weapons could do little. With oxygen running low within the complex and the threat of decompression and flooding growing, Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman. The drill-tipped monster began to tunnel into the ground and emerged inland with Ultraman following close behind! As the two battled, the red and silver giant unleashed his Ultra-Slash. The circular disk of jagged energy looped around Gubila’s drill and, with a quick move, it was launched back at the hero. Surprised, Ultraman had to react quickly as the creature lunged at him. With a quick chop, the giant broke off the beast’s drill! In pain, Gubila was helpless as Ultraman fired his Specium Ray, obliterating the sea monster and allowing the hero to rescue those trapped inside the undersea base. Trivia *Gubila's roar is a slightly modified roar of the Daiei monster Barugon. *Gubila's roar would later be used for the Ultraman Jack kaiju Twin Tail. *Originally, Gubila was to be created from a modified Gavadon suit, but ultimately a new costume was made. *Originally Gubila was supposed to be Rei's third monster in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. However, he was replaced by Eleking. *Although not physically seen, Gubila is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Gubila's body design seems to have been based off that of a narwhal, having a drill in place of a narwhal's tooth. *It is possible that Gubila inspired Geozark. *Gubira looks like a cross between Drimogemon and Submarimon. Ultraman Saga Gubila reappeared in the movie, Ultraman Saga. Gubila (as well as Arstron and Gomess (S)) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Gubila first appears in the middle of a desolate city, sent by Alien Bat to rampage with only Taiga of Super GUTS to stop him. After attacking and chasing after Taiga and a young boy, Ultraman Cosmos soon appears and battles with Gubila until he is able to use the Luna Shootless, turning Gubira good. Temporarily freed from Alien Bat's control, Gubila then left the city. Later in the film, Gubila returns having been brainwashed by Alien Bat again and joins Gomess (S) in double teaming Ultraman Cosmos. Shortly into the fight, Ultraman Zero (whom was only 5 meters tall.) evens the odds by battling Gomess (S), allowing Ultraman Cosmos to battle Gubila on his own and ultimately, Cosmos manages to calm down Gubila with the Luna Shootless, again turning the monster good. However, Gubila was tragically murdered by Alien Bat for his failure. Trivia *Originally, Takkong was going to be the one revived and controlled by Alien Bat. However he was replaced by Gubila for some unknown reasons. Ultraman X Another Gubila is set to appear in the series,he was also struck by Dark Thuner Energy as shown by his red eye. Powers and Weapons *Drill: Tipping the front of Gubila’s head is a long, rotating drill it can use to burrow through the ground and attack enemies. **Drill Catch: This drill is strong enough to catch circular-shaped projectile attacks such as Ultraman's Ultra-Slash and swing them back. *Extraordinary Jumper: Gubila is capable of jumping high and far through the air. *Water Spray: Gubila can spray a blast of water from his forehead. It is not very powerful though, only good for close range combat. *Adept Swimmer: Gubila is an adept swimmer. Gubila Drill.png|Drill Gubila Drill Catch.png|Drill Catch Gubila Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Gubila Water Spray.png|Water Spray Gubila Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Other Media Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Gallery Ultraman Gubila 0.png Gabula WOWOW.png Gubila.JPG Gubila_1.jpg Ultraman-Gubila.jpg GUBIRA.jpg Ultraman-Gubila 0.jpg gubiraultraman08.jpg gubiraultraman10.jpg IMG 0077a20-20E382B3E38394.jpg B0003180 13113155.jpg Ultraman Saga Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 003.jpg GUBILA-SAGA.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 005.jpg Ultrmn Sg Gblnn.png Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 006.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gubila Screenshot 007.jpg GUBILA-GOMESS.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess and Gubila Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman Saga-Gomess and Gubila Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X Other Gubila Skeleton.jpg Gubila pic.png Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultraman X Kaiju